The Mystic and The Bird
by dagooz95
Summary: This story follows the life of. Esmeralda Castillo, mystic of the Flying Dutchman. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Please read, rate, and review! JS/OC


Chapter 1- Aboard the Flying Dutchman

At times I hated being aboard the Flying Dutchman. I was the only woman aboard the ship, Jones treated me as his favorite, and lastly all the death and crustacean, all of the crew were some type of fish or underwater creature. I was pulled out of my reverie very quickly though, "Esmeralda!" Jones shouted my head snapped up and I hurried to the helm of the ship, I couldn't run very fast though with my sleek elegant black dress. "Yes, captain," I replied curtseying and keeping my head down, "You may stand," he responded, I complied, "I would like to know what the next ship I shall attack will look like," he continued, my breath wavered and I darted my eyes away. "Ms. Castillo?" he asked, I looked back at him and nodded then closed my eyes. I breathed slowly, in then out, and imagined the Dutchman in dark waters with a ship coming towards us, it had white sails, elegant painting, and it looked like a merchant's ship. I opened my eyes, to reveal my purple eyes, "The ship has white sails, no significant markings, but it has elegant paint, I suppose it's a merchant's ship," I replied and he smiled, "Excellent! Do you think any will live?" he asked, my head started to hurt, I closed my eyes and saw the crew, all very young men, "No, but you'll be getting a new crew member, but not tied eternally to the Dutchman," I responded, at this Jones frowned, "Very well, back to your cabin." he ordered and I nodded curtseyed then walked away. I walked into my cabin to see my most amazing friend leaning against the far wall, I smiled, "Bootstrap, please do take a seat," I said and snapped my fingers, a barrel appearing by my table, he sat, "How is your day so far?" I asked taking two bottles of rum out of my closet then walked over and gave him one, "Good, just another day on the Dutchman, yours?" Bootstrap answered opening his bottle and taking a swig, "Dreary, I just told the Captain our next victims, there will be no survivors Bill," I responded frowning and took a large swig, he frowned also then I remembered I had to tell him the other information, "Bill, I had a vision a few days ago, I'm not sure what it was, but, there will be one survivor, one that keeps appearing in my visions, he's always there, almost like I know what his destiny will be," I whispered scared for the young man. Bootstrap frowned, "Interesting, have you told the Captain of this?" he asked, I shook my head, "These visions are meant for my eyes, I do not think they are meant for the Captain," I responded and he shook his head, "You should tell the Captain, we can port and you can go on another one of your spiritual journeys then come back, no longer envisioning the boy," he retorted, "No, this boy, he plays a vital part, I am not cleansing him from my mind, but I will need to speak with the Captain," I responded standing, "If you'll excuse me, I can tell the Captain isn't above deck no longer, it got quiet, I must go, and you must get back to work." I stated then turned on my heel, "Wait, I will not tell anyone of your visions, but you must go on a spiritual escape, even for a few days at most, good day, Esmeralda." he replied and I turned around to see him no longer there. I walked out onto the deck and saw the crew working hard, they usually do, I smiled, the only men I could stand on this god forsaken ship were the Captain and Bootstrap, but the rest were idiots. I walked to the Captains' quarters, then knocked, "Come in!" the Captain shouted, I turned the knob and walked in, he was sitting at his table with his heart shaped locket sitting on the table, "What do you want Esmeralda?" Jones asked snapping his musical locket shut, "Sir, I need to go on a spiritual trip, just for a few days, don't worry, I will be back for our next attack," I explained and he looked up, "Where will you be going?" he asked, I thought about it, then it struck me, "Tortuga," I replied and he looked confused, "Tortuga?" he spat, "You said you were going on a spiritual journey," he continued, "I am, I just have a feeling I need to go there," I responded, he looked at me then looked away, deep in thought, "Fine, but you can only be gone for 3 days," he answered, I smiled and curtseyed, "Thank ye, Captain," I said then turned to walk out, "Have you had anymore visions?" he asked softly, I stopped and turned around, "No, Captain, I'm sorry." I responded and stood where I was, "Alright, you're excused." he stated then I nodded and walked out.


End file.
